valkyrieprofilefandomcom-20200223-history
Crescent
Crescent is an Einherjar from Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. She is a Light Warrior and can be found in the Palace of the Venerated Dragon. Background An aristocrat from Gerabellum. Crescent was only ten years old when the neighbouring city suddenly attacked in 572 C.C. She managed to escape with the help of a mercenary called Ehlen. This sudden attack triggered the War of Camille Hill, which lasted four years. After the war, Crescent returned home, only to find her stepmother holding reign over her father's land. Realizing that the attack on the city was orchestrated by her stepmother, who used her as a bargaining chip for political purposes, Crescent exacted revenge. Afterwards, she travelled the world with Ehlen, whom she came to see as a surrogate father figure. In 580 C.C., they both enlisted with the Rosetta Dynasty, alongside Ehrde, Adonis and, later, Celes, under the command of Xehnon. Crescent was appointed Meridian General of the Knights of the Sun, Rosetta's royal guard. In 581 C.C., she participated in the Year-Long War. Both her and Ehlen volunteered to come to Ehrde's aid at the Battle of Artolia Pass, an ambush orchestrated by Queen Phyress of Dipan and led by Farant. After the battle, Ehlen died while protecting Crescent from an unexpected attack by the undead. But she disappeared, never to be heard from again. Her body was never found. Crescent is very dependent on Ehlen. She followed him in everything he did, including joining Xehnon's cause; this, as well as her noble birth, were a source of mockery for her fellow general Adonis. She used to believe that she was the most unhappy person in the world, but, after being released, she realized that everything that happened to her happened for a reason, allowing her to meet people that mattered to her and made a difference in her life. Battle Crescent's stat growth is more randomized than most other Einherjar, much like Jessica or Chrystie. She has potentially high INT, but no elemental attacks, her damage output is lacklustre, and she is only decent at best for combos. She will join your party with a Pallasch, Silver Helm, Crystal Chainmail, Silver Buckler and Silver Greaves. Her initial skill is Survival, which can be useful in difficult battles, but is not enough to warrant her usage. Attacks *'Magic Lock' - Initial *'Overspin' - Initial *'Shadow Snap' - Initial *'Assault Step' - Level 7 *'Descending Sword' - Level 14 *'Ascending Sword' - Level 22 *'Tri Crusade' - Level 30 *'Soul Pierce' - Level 38 *'Mist Phantom' - Level 46 *'Second Ruin' - Learned at the Seraphic Gate Does not learn: Double Wind, Energy Steal, Holy Smite, Resonating Pain, Sneaky Throw, Sunset Luster Magic *'Might Reinforce' - Level 15 *'Guard Reinforce' - Level 25 Elemental Tolerance Soul Crush Crescent uses the standard Light Warrior Soul Crush, Whirling Ripper. She will say "See you in the afterlife!" before using it. Relic Location A sword in the Palace of the Venerated Dragon, found in a room down and to the right of the Divinity Void in the area accessed by the Dark Moon Stone. Crescent has a 60% chance of appearing. Lwyn is the other possible option. Crescent will say "Ehlen...Where is Ehlen?" when you materialize her. Release Information When you are about to release Crescent, she will ask "So it's safe for me to be apart from you?" If you then choose to release her, she will say "It was fun while it lasted. Good luck!" Upon being released, Crescent will appear at the entrance of the Forest of Spirits. She will give you a Noble Elixir if you come see her during Chapter 5 or 6, and 10 OTH (probably as a joke) right before the final boss (you will need to load from the final save point). Conversation Crescent may have a short exchange with one of four characters at the beginning of a battle, if they happen to be on the same team: her guardian Ehlen, fellow general Adonis, Xehnon, whom she served, and Farant, whom she defeated. *'Ehlen' :Ehlen: What will you do? Will we fight together again? :Crescent: I will stand by you till death divides us again. *'Adonis' :Adonis: Hey princess, aren't you going to hide behind Ehlen like you always do? :Crescent: Go to Hel! *'Xehnon' :Xehnon: Crescent, you paid me many great services in our old life. :Crescent: Not at all. I only followed Ehlen. *'Farant' :Farant: General Crescent, the blow you struck that time caused much pain. Don't look at me like that, I accuse you of nothing, I assure you. Despite him being one of her fellow generals, Crescent has no conversation with Ehrde. Etymology Crescent is a term to designate either a waxing or a waning moon http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Crescent. It is derived from the Latin verb crescere, meaning "to grow" http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/cresco#Latin. This could be a reference to Crescent's personal history, which had her grow by overcoming hardships, or to the fact that she still needs to grow because she is too dependent on Ehlen. Trivia *Crescent has the same voice actress as Lwyn, Chrystie, Sha-kon and Phyress. Thus, they share most of their battle quotes. *If Ehlen is KO'ed in battle, and Crescent is present in the party, she will express her shock. *If Adonis is KO'ed in battle, and Crescent is present in the party, she will say that it makes her feel better. Category:Character Category:Einherjar Category:Female